


Di balbettii e teletrasporti

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: Aveva bisogno di assorbire la magia nell’ambiente circostante. Il suo corpo ne sentiva l’imprescindibile necessità, al punto da tremare in maniera appena percettibile.«Non ora, devo arrivare alle Sale dei Guardiani…! Resisti, resisti!» gemette tra sé e sé.Si affrettò a terminare la formulazione dell’incantesimo, ma tra la fretta e il suo piccolo disagio fisico balbettò e inciampò nelle ultime parole.





	Di balbettii e teletrasporti

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _19\. La parola mancante di un incantesimo_ per la [Lande Di Fandom's Greatest Scavengers Hunt](http://www.landedifandom.net/lande-di-fandoms-greatest-scavenger-hunt-prompt-reveal/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/). Ambientata durante l'espansione "Legion".  
>  **Wordcount:** 2405 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Era da poco iniziato il mese di ottobre e l’invasione di Argus da parte delle forze di Azeroth. L’Arcimaga Rusalka finì di uccidere l’ennesimo fastidioso Drachilingua nelle Fosse del Castigo delle Distese degli Antoran per poi allontanarsi usando Luccichio.  
Rusalka era un’Elfa del Sangue dai capelli rossi, lunghi fino poco oltre le spalle e mossi. Era di corporatura esile e slanciata, con l’incarnato di un bel rosa intenso e gli occhi verde acido che scintillavano incorniciati da due ciuffi particolarmente riccioluti della chioma. Il viso era affusolato e dai tratti delicati.  
Indossava una tunica di stoffa gialla che copriva molto poco della sua figura: la gonna era lunga e le scivolava lungo le gambe flessuose. Una sottile striscia verticale di tessuto le attraversava l’addome, unendo la gonna al reggiseno.  
Dietro le spalle nude portava la sua arma, Gelonero, trasmogrificata in un bastone di legno con due ali rosee che abbracciavano un uovo dorato.  
Rusalka storse il nasino e corrugò le lunghe e folte sopracciglia rosse: sentiva più forte nell’aria il disgustoso odore di zolfo tipico dei demoni. Ne era impregnata a causa della prolungata permanenza su Argus.  
D’altro canto, non aveva molto altro da fare: in quel periodo buona parte degli avventurieri era impegnata nei festeggiamenti per la Festa della Birra ad Orgrimmar. Diversi membri della sua gilda vi partecipavano e tutti ne parlavano come di un evento divertente. Per lei era tutt’altro che allettante la prospettiva di ubriacarsi di birra scadente e rendersi ridicoli sulla pubblica piazza, senza contare il fatto che la Festa della Birra si teneva appena fuori Orgrimmar, dove la polvere rossa e il caldo torrido del deserto di Durotar la facevano da padroni.  
Era fuori discussione che lei andasse in un luogo così rozzo. Piuttosto sarebbe rimasta a puzzare di zolfo in mezzo ai demoni!  
«Basta, devo andare a lavarmi!» esclamò rivolta a se stessa.  
Attinse alla sua energia magica ed iniziò ad agitare le mani mentre mormorava una criptica formula in una lingua apparentemente sconosciuta. Di fronte a lei si creò un piccolo varco rotondo al cui interno si riusciva ad intravedere solo uno sfuocato scorcio di una stanza arredata in maniera sontuosa.  
Rusalka concentrò sull’immagine tutta la sua attenzione, in maniera da focalizzare con precisione in che punto sarebbe comparsa con il teletrasporto. L’aria attorno a lei crepitava per la magia che stava incanalando attraverso il suo stesso corpo.  
Improvvisamente venne colta da un brivido mentre percepiva le sue membra protestare per il bisogno di consumare mana da una fonte esterna. Nonostante fossero ormai passati molti anni dalla distruzione del Pozzo Solare e le disastrose conseguenze per il suo popolo fossero state risolte, lei ancora soffriva di ricadute nella sete cieca di magia di quei tempi. Il fatto era imputabile sicuramente al suo forte coinvolgimento con le arti magiche e un po’ si vergognava di mostrare ancora una simile debolezza che per molti Elfi del Sangue - anzi quasi tutti - era solo un brutto ricordo.  
Aveva bisogno di assorbire la magia nell’ambiente circostante. Il suo corpo ne sentiva l’imprescindibile necessità, al punto da tremare in maniera appena percettibile.  
_«Non ora, devo arrivare alle Sale dei Guardiani…! Resisti, resisti!»_ gemette tra sé e sé.  
Si affrettò a terminare la formulazione dell’incantesimo, ma tra la fretta e il suo piccolo disagio fisico balbettò e inciampò nelle ultime parole.  
L’incantesimo partì prima che si rendesse conto di aver fatto un pasticcio nella pronuncia e potesse correre ai ripari. L’aria crepitò intorno a lei e un fascio di luce la inghiottì, costringendola a chiudere gli occhi per non essere accecata.  
La magia poteva essere pericolosa se non utilizzata con le dovute precauzioni e le conseguenze addirittura disastrose. Certo, lei non era come gli stregoni che utilizzavano la loro magia oscura e formule incredibilmente lunghe e complesse per evocare demoni dall’immenso potere distruttivo dalla Distorsione Fatua per poi rimanerne vittime, però anche incantesimi banali come quello del teletrasporto potevano portare a danni. E se fosse rimasta in parte su Argus?  
Si immaginò il suo meraviglioso corpo elfico orribilmente sfigurato dalla perdita di un arto e si pentì di non aver interrotto la formulazione dell’incantesimo per risolvere il suo problema con il mana prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
Pochi secondi dopo sentì nuovamente il terreno sotto i suoi piedi, segno che ovunque l’avesse portata l’incantesimo sbagliato almeno era sulla solida terra. Aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò circondata da una folla schiamazzante sotto il pieno sole e in mezzo a polvere rossa.  
Il paesaggio desertico che aveva attorno le era _terribilmente_ familiare, poiché si trattava di Durotar. Più precisamente si trovava appena fuori dalle mura di Orgrimmar, nei pressi della Barricata Dranosh’ar. Intorno a lei era pieno di gente, anche se non così tanto da farla soffocare.  
La prima preoccupazione di Rusalka fu di controllare di essere tutta intera: mosse entrambe le braccia per toccarsi il viso, le lunghe orecchie appuntite, le gambe. C’era tutto, per sua fortuna. A quanto pareva, l’incantesimo sbagliato aveva solamente spostato la sua destinazione finale, senza conseguenze per lei.  
«Menomale, ora devo allontanarmi da qui...» mormorò con un sospiro, tremando di nuovo. Voleva cercare un angolino appartato per poter assorbire l’energia magica dall’ambiente senza essere vista, anche se farlo in un posto del genere pareva un’impresa impossibile. C’era così tanta gente attorno a lei, intenta a gridare e festeggiare.  
_«Di tutti i posti in cui potevo finire per errore, proprio nel mezzo della Festa della Birra?! Ugh...»_ si chiese tra sé, lanciando occhiate colme di disgusto verso tutto ciò che aveva intorno. Doveva teletrasportarsi via da lì il prima possibile, ma non poteva farlo fino a che non avesse risolto la sua fame magica.  
Mosse appena qualche passo in direzione dell’ingresso ad Orgrimmar quando un grosso Tauren in armatura di piastre le diede una spallata, spingendola contro il braccio di un Orco. L’impatto con l’arto fece sì che il grosso boccale pieno di birra che teneva in mano si rovesciasse, finendole in parte addosso.  
«Ah, che schifo!» gemette oltraggiata l’Elfa del Sangue, cercando di pulirsi la gonna macchiata ma senza arrivare a nessun risultato concreto «Sta’ più attento con quella roba!» aggiunse, rivolta all’Orco.  
A guardarlo meglio, era palese che fosse completamente ubriaco: era paonazzo in viso e la sua espressione era la più idiota che Rusalka avesse mai visto; per giunta, puzzava terribilmente di alcol.  
Quando il suo sguardo si posò su di lei, il suo grosso labbro inferiore tremò mentre un ghigno gli si apriva in viso. I suoi occhi luccicarono in maniera perversa nel rendersi conto di essere incappato in un’Elfa del Sangue, per di più con indosso un vestitino così succinto.  
«Ehi, bellezza! Vuoi divertirti?» chiese con tono altalenante, prendendola per un braccio e tirandola verso di sé.  
Rusalka fece una smorfia di terrore ritrovandosi improvvisamente a così breve distanza da un Orco che non conosceva e che aveva chiaramente delle intenzioni lascive nei suoi confronti.  
«Lasciami il braccio, cafone!» brontolò la maga, cercando di divincolarsi e picchiando allo stesso tempo il pugno libero sul petto enorme del suo “aguzzino”.  
Quest’ultimo sghignazzò e le ruttò in faccia con la più totale naturalezza. Quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso: nessuno poteva permettersi di fare una cosa del genere a lei.  
Rusalka gli diede un ceffone a mano aperta in faccia e poi, nonostante il suo disagio, attinse alla sua energia magica ed evocò il suo familiare scudo di ghiaccio.  
Al contatto con questo, l’Orco sobbalzò e la lasciò andare immediatamente, al che Rusalka si affidò ancora una volta a Luccichio per spostarsi rapidamente nella folla e allontanarsi. Purtroppo per lei, lo spazio a disposizione per la Festa della Birra era enorme e neanche con due Luccichii consecutivi era capace di uscire dalla calca di persone che si erano radunate per festeggiare.  
Tremava molto più intensamente e non riusciva a pensare ad altro che al suo bisogno di assorbire mana dall’ambiente; tuttavia, una remota parte del suo inconscio continuava ad imporle di allontanarsi e farlo in segreto - o almeno provarci.  
Nella sua foga di fuggire a piedi si scontrò con un largo Pandaren vestito di cuoio. Rimbalzò indietro di qualche passo e lanciò un’occhiataccia all’ostacolo in questione.  
Il Pandaren si massaggiò l’addome e rise sguaiatamente, agitando il suo boccale e ignorando la birra che stava fuoriuscendo.  
Rusalka indietreggiò istintivamente, finendo tra le esili ma forti braccia di un Troll che non solo puzzava di birra ma anche di selvaggio. Probabilmente era un druido, visto che parevano avere qualche perversa avversione nei confronti dell’acqua.  
«Una piccirilla vestita accussì… tiene forse voglia di compagnia?» le sussurrò nell’orecchio.  
Il Troll si era messo in posizione completamente eretta per sovrastarla e bloccarla meglio. Peccato che fosse talmente ubriaco da non riuscire ad avere una presa così salda come avrebbe desiderato; infatti alla maga bastò la sola forza fisica - assolutamente ridicola - per liberarsi di lui.  
Il suo disagio cresceva di secondo in secondo. Ovunque guardasse c’erano persone ubriache e il tanfo di birra appestava l’aria senza lasciarle scampo, per non parlare dei continui contatti fisici nient’affatto desiderati e delle emissioni corporee cui chiunque pareva abbandonarsi senza alcun decoro.  
Per lei, abituata al contegno e alla rispettosa distanza da tutto e tutti, era un vero incubo.  
Senza sapere come, riuscì a guadagnarsi il margine della calca e ne uscì con un moto di sollievo in direzione della bancarella allestita dal Birrificio Vudù di T’chali.  
Qui c’era una coppia di Orchi - un maschio e una femmina - intenti a bere. Più precisamente, lui stava bevendo e lei lo stava incitando con fare autoritario e dolce insieme.  
Rusalka li conosceva entrambi, poiché facevano parte della sua gilda, anche se non così bene da osare avvicinarsi per salutarli. Aveva riconosciuto la pacchiana e ingombrante armatura in stile Vrykul di lui e la tunica blu-viola con inquietanti allusioni agli Dei Antichi di lei. L’unica cosa che sapeva di loro erano le classi - lui era uno sciamano e lei una strega - e il nome di lui - Kilgore se la memoria non la ingannava. Ricordava persino di aver sentito dire dal suo vice di gilda che erano una coppia, anche se a lei non importava niente di simili pettegolezzi.  
Era palese che Kilgore stesse arrivando al limite della sobrietà, eppure continuava a bere senza fermarsi. La sua femmina ghignava mentre lo osservava e la mano che gli teneva poggiata su un grosso braccio aveva un che di vagamente possessivo.  
A conclusione dell’imbarazzante spettacolo, lo sciamano ruttò sonoramente sbattendo il boccale sul bancone e biascicando qualcosa al Troll dal lato opposto mentre barcollava nel tentativo di rimanere fermo in piedi.  
Rusalka storse il naso e si allontanò un poco. I suoi tremiti erano più forti ed aveva assunto un colorito malaticcio; addirittura aveva cominciato a camminare un poco incurvata, come a volersi schermare da tutto il resto del mondo.  
Riuscì a trovare un poco di pace vicino alla grande botte di birra posizionata di fianco alla bancarella del Birrificio Vudù di T’chali.  
Si spostò dietro al fondo, guardandosi attorno con fare circospetto e poi finalmente lanciò Torrente Arcano. Una leggera aura biancastra e circolare le comparve attorno, ad alcuni metri da lei, e poi si spostò verso il suo corpo come se stesse risucchiando verso di lei l’aria tutt’attorno.  
Rusalka emise un gemito di piacere e sollievo, rilassò le spalle e raddrizzò per bene la schiena, riprendendo la sua consueta postura eretta e un poco altezzosa. Era così bello non avere più quel terribile peso sullo stomaco che la spingeva inesorabilmente verso l’abisso della follia da astinenza.  
Si spostò di nuovo allo scoperto, senza però tornare verso la calca. Osservò tutta quella gente che schiamazzava e beveva e pensare che era stata così tanto in mezzo a loro la faceva sentire orribilmente sporca. Il suo bisogno di farsi un bagno si rafforzò ulteriormente, trasformandosi in un’urgenza improrogabile.  
Si concentrò e ripeté la formula per il teletrasporto, certa che stavolta sarebbe riuscita a tornare alle Sale dei Guardiani senza nessun intoppo. L’incantesimo partì e Rusalka fu avvolta in un familiare lampo di accecante luce bianca che le fece chiudere gli occhi.  
Riaprendoli, si ritrovò nelle sue stanze private nelle Sale dei Guardiani. C’era il suo letto a baldacchino, il suo armadio, le sue cose. L’atmosfera raffinata era un abbraccio assai gradito ed un ritorno ad una familiarità che la tranquillizzava. Nell’aria c’era un delicato profumo di candele.  
Rusalka si spogliò lesta del suo vestito, che abbandonò sul pavimento, e andò nel suo bagno privato. L’aria profumava di incenso e una grande vasca troneggiava al centro della stanza, pronta per essere riempita. Accanto ad essa si trovava un tavolinetto sul quale si trovava un porta-incenso e alcuni flaconi di sapone liquido colorato.  
L’Elfa del Sangue aprì con un gesto della mano il rubinetto della vasca, per far uscire l’acqua calda. Nel mentre che si riempiva la conca, scelse il sapone e ne rovesciò una buona dose all’interno. La schiuma iniziò a formarsi subito, crescendo in volume rapidamente.  
Rusalka si immerse quando l’acqua era a malapena a metà, ansiosa di togliersi di dosso i resti di polvere, sporco e di tutto ciò che potevano averle lasciato sul corpo quegli ubriaconi fuori Orgrimmar.  
Non appena fu dentro, iniziò a sfregarsi freneticamente, come se volesse scorticarsi con le sue stesse unghie. L’impulso di lavarsi era più forte persino del dolore fisico che ciò le causava.  
In tutto questo non toccò i capelli, che avvolse in uno chignon alto sopra la testa per evitare ogni contatto con l’acqua. Per quelli aveva bisogno di una mano esterna, e ovviamente aveva già a chi rivolgersi.  
Subito prima di uscire dall’acqua - ormai divenuta tiepida - Rusalka mosse le mani nell’aria a creare una specie di pergamena d’energia, sulla quale scrisse con il suo sottile dito indice una semplice frase: «Ho bisogno di un “bagno”, incontriamoci al solito bar».  
Chiuse il pugno nell’aria e il messaggio si arrotolò e svanì. L’Elfa del Sangue, ora più tranquilla per l’odore di pulito che emanava e la sensazione di freschezza della pelle, uscì dalla vasca lentamente e si avvolse in un lungo accappatoio rosa. Nel mentre che si allacciava la cintura in vita, comparve dinanzi a lei un nuovo foglio magico del tutto identico a quello appena spedito.  
La maga lo srotolò lesta e con un sorriso compiaciuto lesse il responso: «Sto arrivando».  
E nel suo accappatoio profumato e morbido, Rusalka si affrettò ad andare a cambiarsi per il suo appuntamento.


End file.
